A Night To Remember
by KJsPlace
Summary: They say things happen for a reason, each action causing a series of events to occur. What started out as simply time spent away from the lair together, became much more. To Raph and Yura, it became…A Night To Remember (OC x Canon Story - Gift for friend on dA :))
**A Night To Remember**

Though she said it didn't matter when he'd asked, disappointment still hung in the air around her huddled form on the couch. Though he'd never admit it, it hurt to know that their day at the theme park had been ruined because Hun and the Dragons couldn't leave them alone for twenty four stinking hours! Biting back the growl of annoyance, Raph pushed himself off the wall and walked into the kitchen, fishing out his phone.

He didn't know what had come over him in the last few weeks Yura had been hanging around with them, only that he wanted her to be happy…wanted to see her face light up in excitement…like it had when they'd first arrived at the park. Pulling his phone away from his ear slit slightly, he tried to ignore the raucous laughter echoing loudly from the speaker. He should of known Casey wouldn't be able to help himself. Ignoring his friends jibes, Raph growled out,

"Man, can ya just do it?"

Casey barely managed to agree between laughs when Yura entered the kitchen, looking at him curiously.

"Raph, everything okay?" Slipping his shellcell back into his belt, Raph turned to face her, almost instinctively running his golden gaze over her, noting she'd changed outfits since they returned home. Pulling up his usual confident smirk, Raph nodded.

"Everything's fine, Yu. Planning on going out for a bit. Ya wanna come with?" She looked a little caught out by the invite but smiled nonetheless and, as he'd hoped, agreed to accompany him. Upon her inquiry into where they were going, Raph simply shrugged, making his way out of the lair, knowing she was following close behind.

"Nowhere special." Unable to resist, he grinned and added

"Just hope ya can keep up." The little giggle that slipped out made his heart skip a beat and the playful banter that followed only made him want to grin wider.

"Of course I can. You might have to keep up with me if it's just a stroll." Raph chuckled as they reached the ladder that would take them up the surface in a deserted alley.

"We'll see bout tha'." Pushing the cover off, he gave the area a quick sweep before he slipped up and out, crouching by the manhole until she climbed up and joined him. As he dropped the cover back into place, Yura asked quietly,

"Say Raphie, how come your planet doesn't have stars?" Raph glanced over at her, noting her teal gaze was turned toward the black sky stretching out over the city.

The question reminded him of when they were younger, it was something Mike had asked during one of their sneak trips to the surface.

"We do have em but Don says tha city's light and general pollution in the air hides them when ya in the city. But when ya outside the city…the view is spectacular." If he had to guess, he's say she looked almost saddened she couldn't see the stars from the city.

"Oh…can we go to that cabin you said Casey owns sometime? That's far enough away right?" Knowing he would make sure it happened, Raph nodded.

"Sure, why not? Might be nice ta get away for a bit. Hafta ask 'im later." If she wanted to see stars, then he'd make damn certain she got to.

Climbing swiftly up onto the closest roof, Raph had to wonder what the heck was wrong with him. He had a guess as to what it may be, certainly caught glimpses of Splinter's soaps enough to estimate it. Shaking the distracting thoughts from his mind, he turned as Yura climbed up to stand beside him on the rooftop. She gave him a small smile, looking out over the buildings.

"The city is beautiful but I miss the quiet sometimes." Raph nodded, unable to stop the smile from spreading over his features in response to her own, replying

"Quiet certainly ain found here." Attempting to hide the smile, Raph grinned widely.

"Ya ready?" Yura nodded, turning her head to look at him, the slight wind making her hair wave slightly.

"So any particular direction or just a run?" Raph's grin only grew, already mentally counting down the time it would take Case to do what he'd asked so he could time their arrival right.

"Just follow. Got a little something for ya!" With that he took off over the rooftops, hearing her racing after him asking in an almost surprised tone,

"For me?" Glancing over his shoulder at her, Raph nodded.

"Yep so ya better keep up!"

Her little cry of 'hey!' made him laugh, hearing her picking up speed and racing only a few steps behind him, managing to match the pace he set. They fell into a comfortable silence, both revelling in the simple freedom roof racing gave them. It didn't take them too long to close in on their destination, not that she knew it. As they drew closer to the pier, he could see the still darkened park come into view.

Raph slowed a bit, falling back to job beside her as Yura looked around then at him quizzically.

"Raph, where are we going? The pier is closed!" He could help but let out a snicker, jumping off the roof to land quietly on the wooden boardwalk, stopping when he reached the spot they had to be in. He could hear Yura let out a small huff, coming up beside him.

"What are we doing back here? It's closed…I'm sure it'll be down for at least a week because of the damages…" There was a touch of sadness in her voice, the comment reminding her of what she hadn't been able to do. Raph didn't look at her, resisting urge to scuff his feet on the planks. This was not his area of expertise but…he went with it anyway.

"Well, ya really wanted to go on the wheel...figured I call in a favour and make it happen…"

The moment he gestured toward the Ferris Wheel, the lights flickered into life, the carnival music floating over to the them across the calm water. Raph looked at Yura sidelong, feeling his cheeks heat up at the delighted expression on Yura's face, her hands clasping in from of her mouth as she let out an excited squeal, looking at him with teal eyes that were lit up in excitement.

"Oh my god…Raph…how?!"

Raph smiled, knowing his cheeks were darkening further, stumbling over his words a bit and thoroughly embarrassed by that fact.

"Case had work here once, he knows how ta work the wheel. I just figured…the least I could do…was make sure ya got ya ride…" He knew his brothers would laugh their shells off if they ever found out he'd done something so…mushy…shell knew Casey was probably over their laughing like a bloody hyena! But the moment she threw her arms around his neck in a tight hug, murmuring words of thanks beside his ear slit. He couldn't be bothered to care.

"C'mon already you two! We ain't got all night you know!"

Casey's voice from the wheel's control box brought their attention to him and Raph couldn't help but groan internally at the smirk on his friends face that promised Raph and ear full later over his 'date night'. Pointedly ignoring the grin on Casey's face, Raph slipped his hand round Yura's, leading her over to the open booth waiting for them.

"Come on, Yu, let's make tha most of the night." Yura's happy smile as he led her over to the booth was making all the torment he'd get later worthwhile. Letting her step in first, watching the child-like wonder appear on her face.

"Wow…its way bigger in here than I thought…it's air conditioned too?"

Raph smiled, closing the door and giving Casey a thumbs up, letting him know they were good to go as she sat down, peering out the window, excitement thrumming the very air around her, her skin seeming to glow, teal eyes lighting up and reflecting the city lights as they went higher.

"Raph, this is amazing, I've never seen anything like this from my world except the stars…"

He smiled softly, leaning back against the booth wall, keeping tone casual.

"Glad ya like it. Ya were so excited…I wanted to make sure ya got to experience this at least." He turned his head to look at her, watching her smile and scoot closer, cheeks coated in a light dusting of pink.

"Thank you Raph, this means a lot to me." Laying an arm around her shoulders, he felt her brush against his side.

"Ya welcome, Yu." He noticed the way her cheeks darkened further, almost missing her next mumbled worlds.

"Does this mean you have feelings for me? Or am I reading your earthly ways wrong?"

He'd be lying if he said the question didn't catch him off guard.

Raph's face darkened, the normal confidence that was his usual front failing him miserably as he mumbled out an incoherent answer to her question. Clearly unsatisfied with his response, Yura turned, her cheeks puffed out slightly, playfully pinching his saying

"What was that Raphael Hamato? I couldn't hear you!" Raph leaned back to free his cheeks from her attack, feeling like a child been told off. She was watching him, those eyes making it near impossible to look away or attempt to get out of answering. With an internal sigh of defeat, Raph opened and closed his mouth for a few seconds, cursing mentally at his own inability to form words. With her looking at him like that, his resolve snapped, the words falling out before he realised what he was saying.

"Yes, yes I like ya tha' way, alright?! I love ya, Yu!"

His words hung in the air between them, golden eyes finally breaking away from hers. This was not his forte, not his area of expertise, he was way out of his depth, and didn't even have a back-up in case this absolutely backfired. Now, it was all up to her.

"Raphie, look at me."

Slowly lifting his gaze back to hers, he met her eyes once more. Waiting quietly for her next words. Yura's small smile slowly changed into a cocky smirk he was all too familiar with since it was normally plastered across his own face.

"So you can kiss me in front of your brother and his friend but you can't confess to me when we're alone and ten stories high?" She watched the blush on his cheeks darken another shade, giggling internally, trying to contain her own delight at this turn of events. Leaning forward, she gave him a small kiss.

"That's really cute." Raph knew it was silly but acting confident and cocky was his bread and butter, especially around his brothers and more so when he knew he was doing something that made them a certain orange banded turtle uncomfortable. His attention was drawn back to her when Yura leant her forehead against him, smiling.

"I love you, Raph, I have for a while now I guess…I figured I shouldn't push the subject." She smiled warmly.

"I'm glad everything fell into place on its own."

Her words made his own unease and nervousness fade away. Neither had spoken about their first kiss after the UFC Kick Boxing Match…and he hadn't been thinking too much when he's kissed her earlier in the Ball Pit…or when he basically paraded around with her on his shoulders. He'd just done it, not really stopping to wonder why she'd let him. That certainly explained a few things.

"I read in one of Donnie's books that kissing is something very special to humans. So when you first kissed me…I kind of lost it." She let out a small chuckle, absently twirling a strand of her hair with her finger. Raph smiled at her words, lifting hand to gently cup her cheek in his palm.

"Nice ta know 'm not the only one then." She smiled, laying her hand over his before both jolted a little in surprise as their booth suddenly jerked to a swinging halt. They shared a confused look before Raph stood, walking over to the window and peering down toward the control box. He felt Yura's eyes on him as she asked

"Why did he stop it?" Raph shrugged, trying to spot Casey.

"'M guessing he's giving us time to ourselves. Prob thinks he's been romantic or something." A low growl slipped out when he spotted a smug looking Casey walking out of the park.

Yura gave a small laugh.

"That's…nice of him?" She smiled, tucking her bangs back behind her ear, her long hair out and loose for a change.

"It is a little romantic. Look at all the lights, almost like the stars of candles. Nice comfy seats with room to spare too. Least he's got the right idea." Raph turned to face her, taking a moment to admire the way the lights manage to bathe he in a soft glow, saying

"So maybe he's not completely useless after all, hey?"

Taking his seat beside her one more, he added as an afterthought,

"Shoulda packed a picnic." Yura nodded, seeming to like the idea a lot by the way she replied

"Aw that would have been the best!" She chuckled, clasping her hands together in her lap, looking at him with a bright smile.

"So…now what? Just enjoy the view together?" Leaning back against the glassed wall, Raph chuckled.

"Guess so. Don' know if he's gonna go back so when ya ready to go, we'll hafta climb down." She shifted in her seat, turning to face him fully, her eyes roaming over him casually.

"Think that's safe? We're pretty high up." Raph snickered.

"Don' worry, I can carry ya down if need be. Be a cake walk." He couldn't resist winking at her, adding,

"Certainly wouldn't pass up an opportunity to have ya clinging to me." He delighted in the blush that graced her cheeks. She crossed her arms under her chest, he had to wonder if she knew it only emphasis her already tempting curved.

"Is that's all you wanted, why not just ask?" Sensing an unspoken challenge, a smirk made its way onto his face as he moved closer to her.

"Cause that'd be too easy." Even as he watched, the very atmosphere around her seemed to change, becoming more…if he had to pick a word…sophisticated.

"Maybe I should try to be more of a challenge then?" Instantly intrigued, Raph quirked up an eye ridge.

"More of a challenge hey? How so?" She scooted back from him as far as the seat would allow, her smile teasing.

"To start, I could keep my distance…make you chase me." Raph's smirk only widened, following her at a more leisure pace, deciding to point out a small face in his favour…

"Not much of a chase in this small space though, is it?"

She'd slipped off the seat as he advanced, maintaining composure even as her back hit the opposite booth wall. Raph's smirk remained in place, golden eyes glowing heatedly as he stopped in front of her, hands finding rest on either side her head, using his body and arms to box her in.

"Cause I do believe, ya cornered."

The deep blush that spread over her cheeks sparked his mood even further, almost delighting in the way she pushed back against the wall in an attempt to move away from him, trying to maintain the upper hand she was rapidly losing. From this distance, he could see the way the corners of her lips were twitching and her eyes were darting down toward his sais for only a fraction of a second, telltale signs he was trained to notice. As her eyes flitted back up to his after another glance at his signature weapon, she asked

"And what exactly do you think you can do?" A thoughtful look flickered across his face, stating a few of the ideas that had passed his mind several times since they'd met and he'd realised he felt something a bit deeper for her.

"There are many things I could and can do…could pin ya there and have my way with ya…which is _real_ tempting."

He enjoyed the way she bit her lip at his words, feeling his heart rate picked up when she said

"I won't lie…this is a side of you I've thought about many times…" Her gaze flicked to his sais again. Unable to resist teasing her, Raph smirked, the air between them lighting with untouched tension steadily growing in strength.

"Is it now? Noticed ya checking on ma sais…ya think about me locking ya wrists in place with them too?" The delight he got as the rapidly darkening of her cheeks and break in her composure as she blurted out

"I wasn't thinking that!" Clearly trying to regain her original 'sophisticated' air, she murmured,

"Just looking.." Raph just snickered, taking enjoyment from teasing her.

The next moment moved and passed quickly, Yura's hands snapping out to grab his sais from his belt, spinning them round and attempting to pin his hands but, expecting it, Raph's own hands had moved almost at the same time as hers, wrapping themselves round her wrists in a lock and pinning them into place, sais flat against the booth wall. She lifted her eyes back to his, taking in his signature confident smirk already firmly in place.

"Uh uh, save that for later."

Yura gave him a small smile.

"…I just wanted…to get ahead of you…" She let out a weak chuckle.

"Damn you ninja." Raph chuckled, easing up just a bit on the pressure he'd been applying to her wrists.

"Then ya don't look at what ya planning on doing til ya do it. Gives it away otherwise." He smiled at her.

"Since I caught ya, can I claim ma prize?" The previous guard she'd pulled up when she issued the challenge when she smiled softly up at him, teal meeting gold.

"Of course."

That was all he needed to hear. Closing the short gap, he pressed his lips to hers tenderly, feeling her almost instantly melt against him, returning his kiss without hesitation. His hold on her wrists let up, moving to trail up her arms and arms shoulders, his scaled skin gliding over the expanse of her much smoother one. He had to resist the urge to groan when he felt her hands brush up his plastron, gliding over his collar to wrap around his neck. His hands slid down her back, coming to rest on her waist, gripping slightly to draw her closer to him, delighting in the way her body was pressed against his.

Deepening the kiss, he was unable to stop the churr that rumbled its way through his chest, their tongues moving together in a near intoxicating dance that only stopped when they had to pull apart for air. Though their kiss broke, their contact did not, foreheads resting against each other and breaths mingling in the light space between them. Hazed over eyes met each other, soft smiles making appearances on both their faces.

"I really love you, you know?"

Raph smiled happily, nodding.

"I do. And I love ya too, Yura." The space between them closed once more, their lips meeting in a soft, slow kiss, one that expressed what their actions could not…that told each other everything that couldn't be spoken. Yura's hands came up to touch his face, thumb stroking along his beak as they pulled apart. She smiled warmly at him.

"Hey Raph? Do you ant to hang out at my place tonight? There's a scary movie marathon on is all…"

Unable to stop the grin that spread over his face at her invite, knowing that was probably the best thing he'd heard all night, only second to her telling him she reciprocated his feelings for her. So without hesitation, he nodded.

"I'd love ta."

* * *

 **Featuring:**

 **Yura (c) Hina0126  
Raph (c) Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman  
Written by Me**


End file.
